La défaite du diable signe le destin des anges
by Eledonia
Summary: Nuit sombre et orageuse. Dans la profonde forêt albanaise, une ombre se détache des ténèbres, prête à conquérir le monde. L'ombre rit car son serviteur arrive, la défaite sur ses épaules, signant sa propre victoire. One shot !
_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici un nouvel OS. Une idée soudaine qui nécessitait d'être mise sur papier... Une idée qui m'a fait prendre du retard sur mes autres fanfics... ^^**_

 ** _En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Disclamer : La saga Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling._

* * *

 **La défaite du diable signe le destin des anges**

Sosha avait peur.

Pas à cause de la forêt noire , si dense que pas un seul rai de lumière ne pouvait passer outre. Ces grands pins sombres, il avait appris à les connaitre à chaque minute de sa vie. Non, de l'ombre des épines de conifères albanais, Sosha n'avait pas peur. Pourtant, son cœur battait si vite ! Comme s'il savait qu'à présent, chaque battement pouvait être le dernier.

Pas non plus à cause de la lune, cachée en cette nuit orageuse par les lourds nuages noirs qui s'accrochent à la cime des arbres. La cible de l'éclair est déjà toute désigné...  
Un hurlement terrible au loin. Un loup garou haineux. Mais Sosha n'avait pas peur de la morsure maudite, ni du grondement de tonnerre qui résonne dans la vallée, déchirant la nuit noire d'une lumière aveuglante. Et il poursuivait sa route, sinuant entre les grands pins, sourd aux appels de son instinct.

 _Recule ! Recule !_

Mais Sosha avançait, plus pâle que le croissant d'astre luisant dans le ciel sans étoile.

Il tremblait sous ses dix couches de fourrure de renard. Il frissonnait malgré la vodka ukrainienne qu'il avait ingurgitée au bar. Il grelottait et les yeux jaunes de l'aigle le suivaient, à l'affut de leur proie.

Sosha avait peur alors l'aigle déploya ses ailes et s'envola loin de sa terreur.

 _Kür aspen shqiptare, Apokalipsi është afër._  
"Quand l'Albanais tremble, l'Apocalypse est proche"...

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de l'Apocalypse que Sosha avait peur. Il était certain, au plus profond de ses entrailles, au plus profond de son être glacé, au plus profond de son être embué par l'alcool, il était certain que ce qui l'attendait était bien pire.

Car il avait échoué.

Et son échec serait durement payé. On ne pouvait se permettre de perdre avec _lui._

Sosha marchait à reculons, et respirait en profitant de chaque bouffée d'air frais. À chaque pas, ses bottes de cuir élimé s'enfonçaient de quelques centimètres dans le tapis de résine et d'épines. À chaque pas , la température semblait baisser de quelques degrés. Car à chaque pas, Sosha se rapprochait de l'enfer. Ou du diable. Ou de la mort. Il n'était pas certain de faire la différence...

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus rare dans les entrailles dans la forêt profonde. La moindre lueur semblait être absorbée par l'obscurité. Les ténèbres semblaient pénétrer chaque atome de son corps. Même le temps semblait s'engluer. Décidément, cette vodka ukrainienne n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Soudain, Sosha s'arrêta. Brusquement. Involontairement. Ses membres ne voulaient plus répondre à ses ordres, comme s'ils étaient faits de plomb. Le cri qu'il aurait voulu pousser ne put franchir ses lèvres. Mais la véritable terreur se lisait dans les reflets de la nuit qui, d'entre ses ombres et ses brumes, vit soudain sortir une forme vivante.  
Nyx fuît ses propres enfants. Les monstres sont les fils des cauchemars nocturnes.

Humain, cet être ? Dur à dire. Pupilles presque rouges, couleur de sang et de colère, remuant dans des orbites qui rétrécissaient progressivement pour ne plus former que des fentes. Un sourire effrayant et carnassier où luisaient des crocs de serpent, un teint de cendre... Oui, peut-être, un jour, cette créature avait été humaine, il y a très longtemps. À présent, elle émanait la noirceur, le mal à l'état pur. Mais sa voix était douce, beaucoup trop douce.

\- Tu as échoué.

* * *

Trois mots se répercutèrent sur les arbres tout autour de Sosha. Trois mots comme une sentence de mort.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé. Je suis terriblement déçu... Oui, terriblement déçu, Sosha. J'avais placé ma confiance en toi, siffla-t-il à présent. Tu sais ce qui se passe lorsque l'on trahit ma confiance...

La menace pesa telle un silence.

\- Mais je t'ai trouvé une autre utilité...

Soudain, la langue de Sosha se délia.

\- J'ai cherché maître ! J'ai cherché des mois entiers ! Mais, je le jure, ce diadème est introuvable. Personne n'en a jamais entendu parlé... Je... Je...  
Il n'y eut soudainement plus un bruit. Pas même un froissement de tissu quand la baguette fut tirée de la cape noire. Juste un éclair de lumière verte. Aveuglant.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Sosha s'effondra sur le sol, l'ombre d'un dernière terreur inscrite à jamais sur son visage. Le tapis d'épines amortit sa chute. Devant le funeste spectacle, chouettes, aigles, loups...même l'orage se tut.

Un terrible sourire se dessina sur le visage monstrueux. Un sourire infernal. Un éclair au loin illumina soudainement les ténèbres. Une lueur se refléta sur le diadème en argent que l'homme à tête de serpent tenait dans sa main squelettique.

Le monstre... Son nom était un poison. Ses mots étaient des lames. Ses yeux étaient des armes. Son être était la mort. Sa voix trop douve se répercuta une fois encore sur les troncs des sapins, tristes témoins de sa folie.

\- Pourquoi gémis-tu, Sosha ? Tu participes à un projet qui dépasse de loin ton humble vie. Grâce à ta mort, mon septième horcruxe tient dans ma main. Tu devrais être honoré... Et soyons francs, tu es beaucoup plus utile mort que vivant.

Un rire glaçant troubla la nuit, au plus profond de la forêt albanaise. Tom Jedusor était prêt à conquérir l'univers. Le monde entier connaitrait le nom de Lord Voldemort. Le monde entier tremblerait.

Sans un regard pour le cadavre au sol, il disparut.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le portail de Poudlard s'ouvrait sur ses pas.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Review ?**_


End file.
